experience_rofandomcom-20200214-history
Alexa
Alexa gives players their Daily Quests. Just like Marcus, each quest has three items, one from each tier. Daily quest list is written in the chat log as soon as you log in (must have guild chat enabled) Reset: Daily at 9 am server time (GMT +8) Limit: * She will reward up to 7 winners, then you will have to wait for the next quest * You will only get rewarded once for each quest Warnings * You will only get rewarded once. If you already submitted the items previously, a second attempt will remove all quest items from your inventory! * It's account bound: Alexa will only accept it from one of your chars * If you try to cheat by repeating the quest on another account, you will get punished Rewards Quest Items Tier 1 (3-5 pieces) Tier 2 (20-30 pieces) Tier 3 (1,500-2,500 pieces) = History of Quests = October 23, 2018 Reward: 10x Emerald - G3 * 4x Violet Dyestuffs (981) * 24x Heroic Emblem (968) * 1933x Sticky Mucus (938) October 22, 2018 Reward: 1x Sapphire - G6 * 3x Pocket Watch (7513) * 28x Mother's Nightmare (7020) * 1766x Memento (934) Reward: 1x Legendary Elementalist's Ring * 5x Orange Dyestuffs (980) * 30x Talon of Griffon (7048) * 2480x Baby Desert Wolf Card (4023) October 21, 2018 Reward: 150x Event Token * 5x Emperium (7114) * 22x Executioner's Mitten (7017) * 2264x Red Blood (990) October 20, 2018 Reward: 120x Event Token * 4x Tiger Skin (1029) * 26x Tiger Skin (1029) * 2192x Metal Fragment (7095) October 19, 2018 Reward: 100x Bloody Branch 10 Box * 3x Darkgreen Dyestuffs (979) * 22x Mastering Card (4197) * 2071x Resin (907) October 18, 2018 Reward: 10x 'The One' Armor Chest * 3x Lemon Dyestuffs (976) * 20x Fire Dragon Scale (7451) * 2457x Karvodailnirol (972) October 17, 2018 Reward: 10x 'Hero' Armor Chest * 5x Lemon Dyestuffs (976) * 16x Turquoise (7294) * 1972x Hornet Card (4019) October 16, 2018 Reward: 1x Sapphire - G5 * 5x Will of Red Darkness (7566) * 16x Ba Gua (7169) * 1677x Feather of Birds (916) October 15, 2018 Reward: 10x Garnet - G3 * 3x Ba Gua (7169) * 16x Agate (7291) * 1196x Destroyed Armor (7069) October 14, 2018 Reward: 1x Opal - G5 * 3x Will of Red Darkness (7566) * 15x Heroic Emblem (968) * 1348x Orc Claw (1043) October 13, 2018 Reward: 1x 'Divergent' Pinnacle Booster * 3x Ba Gua (7169) * 11x Piece of Shield (7108) * 1271x Sticky Mucus (938) October 12, 2018 Reward: 10x Bloody Branch 100 Box * 3x Black Dyestuffs (983) * 26x Pocket Watch (7513) * 1182x Rotten Bandage (930) October 11, 2018 Reward: 10x Garnet - G3 * 3x Pocket Watch (7513) * 30x Young Twig (7018) * 1404x Animal Skin (919) October 10, 2018 Reward: 150x Event Token * 3x Violet Dyestuffs (981) * 25x Young Twig (7018) * 1033x Crystal Blue (991) October 9, 2018 Reward: 10x +20 Armor Refine Deed * 3x Scarlet Dyestuffs (975) * 15x Will of Red Darkness (7566) * 1271x Sticky Mucus (938) October 8, 2018 Reward: 12x Opal - G3 * 3x Pocket Watch (7513) * 17x Piece of Shield (7108) * 1220x Poring Card (4001) October 7, 2018 Reward: 1x Winter Wizard Hat * 3x Darkgreen Dyestuffs (979) * 12x Three-Headed Dragon's Head (7443) * 1276x Soft Blade of Grass (7194) October 6, 2018 Reward: 100x Bloody Branch 10 Box * 3x Tiger's Footskin (1030) * 14x Ba Gua (7169) * 1084x Wind of Verdure (992) October 5, 2018 Reward: 120x Event Token * 3x Ba Gua (7169) * 18x Fragment of Rossata Stone (7211) * 1189x Solid Shell (943) October 4, 2018 Reward: 10x Opal - G3 * 3x Emperium (714) * 23x Will of Red Darkness (7566) * 1351x Piece of Egg Shell (7032) October 3, 2018 Reward: 100x Platinum Coin 10 Box * 3x Cobaltbue Dyestuffs (978) * 10x Fang of Hatiii (7036) * 1143x Scale Shell (936) October 2, 2018 Reward: 1x Zircon - G6 * 3x White Dyestuffs (982) * 24x Gemstone (7300) * 1462x Animal Skin (919) October 1, 2018 Reward: 100x Event Token * 3x Orange Dyestuffs (980) * 26x Mother's Nightmare (7020) * 1092x Treasure Box (7444) September 30, 2018 Reward: 12x Emerald - G3 * 3x Will of Red Darkness (7566) * 12x Young Twig (7018) * 1056x Red Bijou (7447) September 29, 2018 Reward: 1x Wind Bender's Ring * 3x Darkgreen Dyestuffs (979) * 21x Talon of Griffon (7048) * 1233x Rotten Bandage (930) September 28, 2018 Reward: 12x Donation Credit * 3x Tiger Skin (1029) * 26x Pocket Watch (7513) * 1312x Snail's Shell (946) September 27, 2018 Reward: 1x Wind Bender's Ring * 3x Violet Dyestuffs (981) * 12x Pocket Watch (7513) * 1450x Piece of Egg Shell (7032) September 26, 2018 Reward: 12x Weapon Chest * 3x White Dyestuffs (982) * 15x Agate (7291) * 1194x Talon (917) September 25, 2018 Reward: 'Divergent' Pinnacle Booster * 3x Emperium (714) * 28x Three-Headed Dragon's Head (7443) * 1093x Soft Blade of Grass (7194) September 24, 2018 Reward: 10x Weapon Chest * 3x Tiger Skin (1029) * 14x Fire Dragon Scale (7451) * 1126x Sticky Mucus (938) September 23, 2018 Reward: 1x Platinum Coin 1000 Box * 3x Skeletal Armor Piece (7450) * 28x Fire Dragon Scale (7451) * 1119x Stem (905) September 22, 2018 Reward: 100x Event Token * 3x Ba Gua (7169) * 20x Fire Dragon Scale (7451) * 1221x Dragon Horn (7265) September 21, 2018 Reward: 10x Emerald - G3 * 3x Tiger Skin (1029) * 14x Will of Red Darkness (7566) * 1456x Round Shell (1096) September 20, 2018 Reward: 1x Elucidator * 3x Violet Dyestuffs (981) * 18x Tiger Skin (1029) * 1433x Wind of Verdure (992) September 19, 2018 Reward: 12x +20 Armor Refine Deed * 3x Ba Gua (7169) * 18x Fang of Hatii (7036) * 1344x Shell (935) September 18, 2018 Reward: 100x Event Token * 3x Cobaltblue Dyestuffs (978) * 22x Mother's Nightmare (7020) * 1405x Soft Blade of Grass (7194) September 17, 2018 Reward: 10x WoE Token * 3x Pocket Watch (7513) * 29x Skeletal Armor Piece (7450) * 1289x Resin (907) September 16, 2018 Reward: 1x Winter Wizard Hat * 3x Pocket Watch (7513) * 27x Turquoise (7294) * 1365x Orc Claw (1043) Reward: 100x Event Token (30004) * 3x Pocket Watch (7513) * 27x Turquoise (7294) * 1365x Orc Claw (1043) September 15, 2018 Reward: 10x Donation Credit (30001) * 3x Skeletal Armor Piece (7450) * 27x Skeletal Armor Piece (7450) * 1369x Metal Fragment (7095) September 14, 2018 Reward: 120x Platinum Coin 10 Box * 3x Black Dyestuffs (983) * 28x Turquoise (7294) * 1378x Chrysalis (915) September 13, 2018 Reward: 1x Seracillas Ribbon * 3x Orange Dyestuffs (980) * 27x Fragment of Rossata Stone (7211) * 1123x Chrysalis (915) Reward: 12x Diamond - G3 * 3x Black Dyestuffs (983) * 21x Young Twig (7018) * 1,005x Feather of Birds (916) September 12, 2018 Reward: 1x Topax - G7 * 3x Pocket Watch (7513) * 22x Agate (7291) * 1127 Slick Paper (7211) Reward: 'The One' Pinnacle Booster September 11, 2018 Reward: 10x 'The One' Armor Chest * 3x White Dyestuffs (982) * 30x Fragment of Rossata Stone (7211) * 1492x Wind of Venture (992) September 10, 2018 Reward: 120x King Tokens * 3x Violet Dyestuffs (981) * 28-31x Heroic Emblem (968) * >1400x Jellopy (909) Reward: 150x Bloody Branch 10 Box * 3x Scarlet Dyestuffs (975) * 25x Turquoise (7294) * 1464x Evil Horn (923) Reward: 10x Ruby - G3 * 3x Violet Dyestuffs (981) * 28x Fire Dragon Scale (7451) * 1483x Scale Shell (936) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quests Category:Unique Features Category:NPCs